


Three days

by 0ya_script4



Series: Voltron: Legendary Writing Prompts [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Assault, Emotions, Feelings, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Hunk is struggling with his decisions, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Shot, Poor Life Choices, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Slight Rape Mention, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, i'm emotional, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ya_script4/pseuds/0ya_script4
Summary: He hated himself for too long. He hated being hated by himself that he sought out validation from someone else as if that would fix him. So, when a strapping nice man online commented him, and told him he thought he was handsome, he fell hard. But it wasn’t love he fell into, it was lust. The lust to be loved.





	Three days

He hid within a dampened cotton hood, seeping the sky's tears into his hair only to slowly drop down and grace him with mildew dancing on each follicle. He silently begged the hood to protect him from his worries better than it protected him from the rain, however, it acted more like a bet holding all his horrid, simplistic, male emotions in an in composing claustrophobic emotional sphere choking him out.

He ignored his phone which violently vibrated in his front pocket. The one person who cared was trying to reach him, but he didn’t want to talk to anyone right now. He was too afraid of what everyone would say. He knew he needed to get it out of the way, and he was on cloud nine the other week for doing this… but spending the weekend with an essential stranger, having bruises and bites, pain and just overall disgust for himself was not what he was planing.

His phone began vibrating again, his roommate trying him again. He pulled out his phone and hung up. He put his phone on silent and shoved it right back into his pocket. He grabbed the sides of his hood and decided that dissociating and moping was the best idea at this point. If he called his family they wouldn’t understand his mindset and they would disown them, if he told his one and only friend… well… those are all he has in his life and he knows for a fact that none of them are going to react, but his roommate will be the protective sense where he calls his brother-in-law and best friend to go kill the man. But he couldn’t deal with it…

“No” had never been an option for him growing up. He’s the youngest in his family, so he never had the chance to say that word. He never had such power. He was only able to be a little butler to his mother and father, to his siblings and his cousins. He didn’t know that “no” was an option. For the past three days he had let this man have is way with him and he goaded him on because it was what was expected of him. It’s who he wanted to be, he wanted to be a slut, a whore, to take a man and have a good night and then abandon them for the next guy… but that’s not who he is… he took the first step a couple weeks ago with a really nice guy named Ulaz. He was really sweet and gentle and he didn’t make him feel like there was a rush or pressure. But then he started talking to this other guy. Like, Ulaz was a hook up, just because he wanted to get his virginity out of the way. He just needed that liberation. The other guy seemed to want more, he seemed to desire WAY more than he thought he could give to the relationship. But, he never knew that ‘no’ was an option so he said “yes”. And kept saying it. And goaded it on. And begged. And pleaded. And put on a mask of who he wished he could be and who he thought he’d become anyway as he was pinned down and forced to do something that he never wanted to do but never had the chance to scream and stop himself from loving being loved.

That was the thing. He hated himself for too long. He hated being hated by himself that he sought out validation from someone else as if that would fix him. So, when a strapping nice man online commented him, and told him he thought he was handsome, he fell hard. But it wasn’t love he fell into, it was lust. The lust to be loved.

He stopped at the crosswalk, looking to the giant hand refusing to let him cross the illuminated street. He should’ve done that. Stopped. Said no. Anything…. But he fell silent because he felt it was expected.

“HUNK!” He barely heard his name being screamed from the other side of the road. A car stopped and three guys sprinted out of the car.

“Hunk, oh, my heavens, we found you!”

“Do you know how worried you made us?!”

“Hunk, is everything okay?”

He didn’t really hear his friends questions. He just looked to their shoes. He felt a gentle hand scoop up his chin and forced his tired eyes to look at the three pairs of worries, eyes.

“Oh, my god, Hunk, what happened?!” his childhood friend, mocha in skin and as gentle as the ocean when it comes to rage, grabbed one of his hands to try to cradle it.

“No!” he said a little too loud as he backed up a little “N-no… I’m… I’m fine guys..”

His three friends just stared at him. Looking for something to do, “Why don’t you get in the car and we can take you home? You’ll get a cold out here, Hunk,” The oldest of his friends, and his roommate, asked. Fixing his ball cap just a little as if that was going to keep his whole body dry.

“Can you just move? I’m heading to Hamilton.”

Hamilton: the bridge where distressed teens and adults went to jump to their deaths. A bridge that was high enough that a car was split in half by one of the sharp spear-like rocks from hell. No one ever survived a plunge down Hamilton bridge. It was where dreams and lives ceased.

“First of all, if you’re heading to Hamilton you’re heading in the wrong direction,” The shortest of his friends, and also the sassiest, sighted as he moved the red hood of his rainbow jacket slightly. “Also,” He reeled back and punched Hunk’s shoulder hard, “Don’t joke like that!”

“Keith! That Hurt!” Hunk gasped as he rubbed his shoulder, “You know I bruise like a peach!”

“I have a whole can of ass-whooping on me, don’t make me grab a can opener.”

“I just want to be alone right now, alright? I just need to think through some things and then I’ll be home, okay?”

“Get in the car, Hunk, please?” the blue ocean eyes pierced his heart, “I don’t want to leave you here.”

“Pidge is worrying about you, and so isn’t Tsuyoshi. He almost called the cops because we haven’t heard from you in three days.”

“I’m… good…”

“You’re so good that you were going to Hamilton?”

Hunk let out a sigh and shivered realizing just how soaked he is. He looked to his friends, “fine,” He let his shoulders drop and allowed Keith and his roommate to grab his hands and escort him towards the car. He sat in the back with his roommate while the other two fought over who would be driving. He didn’t really pay attention to who won as he just stared at the back of the seat in front of him. He tried to not think about the past three days, he tried not to replay everything that happened so fast. He tried to ignore his phone which he knew was blowing up with messages.

They took him to the apartment and forced him into the shower as they threw the soaked clothes into the dryer and began to make food. They were able to distract Pidge and Tsuyoshi enough for Hunk to get in and to the shower before they explained the condition in which they found him.

“What do you mean that he was glassy eyed and unresponsive? Touch sensitive? Hunk?” Tsuyoshi paced back and forth, “He’s my baby brother, he’s never really been those things since Uncle Tony nine years ago…”

“I know, that’s what I thought too!” Lance placed a tray of sweets and warm coffee on the table as he began to scratch at his self inflicted marks on his mocha arm out of worry almost making them all open again.

“Lance stop, please.” Pidge warned. She grabbed his hand and sat him down, sitting in his lap and draping his arms around her midsection so that he could hold her into the tight hug he needed.

“We’re all worried for him,” Keith said as he texted his fiance telling her that they had found Hunk.

“He’s going to kill me…”

“Shiro, stop pacing, you’re making me dizzy,” Pidge commented as she slightly moved around in Lance’s lap so she could pull him a little closer to him and curl herself on his lap a little more comfily.

“I was the one to text you all… I’m sorry to--”

“Shiro, stop.” Keith rushed in front of shiro stood in front of him, “you did the right thing telling us. Who know’s what he would’ve done if you didn’t tell us, right?”

“Yeah… but..” Shiro choked on his words as he stared past Keith to the doorway behind him. Everyone just paused, not used to seeing their ray of sunshine down in the dumps ready to keel over and die...willingly.

“Hunk!” Tsuyoshi cried in joy as he moved to hug Hunk

“No… I’m tired…” Hunk shriveled a little. He fiddled with the cuffs of his three-sizes too big sweater and looked to the ground, “Sorry to worry you all, you guys can go home now.”

“Hunk?” Lance raised a brow

“I’m just going to go to bed… I don’t know what to feel or how to feel or what--what the hell just happened… I just want to curl up in my bed, eat frosting and cry myself to sleep right now.” Hunk let out a sigh and moved his thick glasses just a little looking to Shiro and then the ground before he turned around and headed to his side of the house.

Hunk did just what he said he wanted to do, minus the frosting seeming how they were fresh out of frosting and fresh out of any sweets. He just curled up in bed and played videos on his bed as he tried to forget what happened.

 

About two hours passed before a knock came to his door.

“Shiro, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Come on, Hunk… I’m here for you, you know that.”

“I know… I just… fine, come in…” Hunk sat up a little, still cocooned in his blankets with just his head poking out.

Shiro walked in, officially dry and in his pajamas. He sat in Hunk’s desk chair and just looked to Hunk as if waiting for something. There wasn’t any answer from Hunk, but he seemed content just closing his eyes and feeling Shiro in his presence, as if having Shiro around was enough of a calming agent that he didn’t need anything else. 

Hunk opened his eyes and grabbed his stuffed bear that sat right beside his 4 year old laptop decorated with one too many stickers. “You remember Rolo?” he forced out his voice, which seemed granulated and rough

“That guy who wanted to have car sex Friday?”

“...yeah.” Hunk sighed

“What about him?”

“I...kinda spent the past three days with him having….sex.”

Shiro’s eyes widened, “Well, uh, you’re 20… that’s, uh, normal.”

“Shiro… I… I didn’t know how to say no…”

“What?”

“I… I didn’t want to say no to him… I didn’t know how to say it. I didn’t want it. And when I did say no he thought I was playing and he pinned me down. No matter what struggles I gave, no matter what I said… Shiro… I don’t know what to feel right now.”

“Did… Did you want it?”

“The first time… yeah… but not the six after…”

“SIX?! Hunk! That’s…” Shiro let out a sigh, “Hunk you should’ve said no, if you didn’t want it.”

“I know, I was… I was just stuck. I had flashbacks and who I thought he wanted just kind of took over. I wasn’t myself around him, I was… someone else and it scared me. I don’t know what to do, Shiro. It wasn’t rape because I wanted it the first time, and I goaded him on the other times because I thought it was what was expected of me… so… I’m just kind of lost…”

“That’s why you jumped when Lance tried to hold your hand.”

“He… he was rough. I have bruises everywhere. And I know that’s how you like it, and how Keith likes it… but I need someone gentle. Someone slow and loving…”

“Why didn’t you stop him?”

“I… I love being loved. He said he loved me. He said nice things and made me feel amazing. He thought I was handsome, and he loved my body. There’s a lot of man here to love, and he didn’t care. He… he was awesome. And we clicked too! But.. but I’m just… I don’t know. I said it back because I thought he wanted me to say it back and it wasn’t fair to him to do that but I just felt so good to love someone… but it was just lust.”

“Did you tell him this?”

“No… he doesn’t even know he did it when I didn’t want it… I’m too afraid. What if he posts on Facebook that I’m a slut? What if he tells all his friends that I want to be fucked kicking and screaming?! Shiro, he knows where I live! What if--”

“Hunk, stop,” Shiro moved to the side of Hunks bed and kneeled looking up to Hunk. “You’re overthinking this,”

“I know you told me to go see him with the car ride, and the sex was great…” Hunk broke out in tears, “but after that… I don’t know. And with Ulaz… I lost my virginity and my mom is going to kill me and, god, what’s Tsuyoshi going to think of me? I’m the one who’s supposed to have my life together and I’m supposed to have order and poise, but I can’t even think of anything else than how sweet and amazing Rolo was. I want to cry and scream because I’m so weak!” Shiro grabbed Hunk and brought him into a hug, holding him close and letting Hunk grab him and almost suffocate him in the tight hug that he was captured in. Hunk just sobbed.

Shiro ran his hand through Hunk’s hair. Saying nothing. Doing nothing more than hearing Hunk’s breathing and cursing himself. He was the one to tell Hunk to do all of this. To do any of this. Hunk wanted to find out who he was and in the process lost who he had become.

Shiro had wanted Hunk to break off from his controlling family and figure out who he was instead of the families glue. He just wanted what was best for Hunk, not this. No one deserved this stress. No one deserves this insanity. No one deserves this mental break down.

“My family is going to kill me when they find out I lost my virginity to a man I barely knew. You know that they almost disowned Tsuyoshi when he had sex with his fiance four days before their wedding…. I can’t imagine what they are going to say to me… they’re all I have Shiro… I can’t lose them…” Hunk hid his face in Shiro’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to tell your family, they don’t need to know your whole life, Hunk,” Shiro began as he rubbed Hunk’s back, “you’re so strong and independent, but you don’t even see how amazing and handsome and strong you are because you just see the bad in yourself. You need to be more confident in who you are. This is just a… uh, a bump in the road. You need to live through the emotions and become someone even better than before.” Shiro felt a tear fall down his cheek, thinking of his long time crush going through this just hurts. If he just confessed instead of telling him to go online and find a man that way, if he had just told Hunk what he felt he wouldn’t be in this situation. 

“I don’t want to feel anything, Shiro, I just want to die. I want to lay in the road, I want to go to Hamilton, I want to grab dad’s gun… I’m done.” 

“You’re going to feel that for a while.” Shiro let out a sigh as he separated from Hunk and cupped his hands in both of his hands, wiping the tears away with the pads of his thumbs, “It’s like when Lance cut himself so bad that we took him to the hospital and he begged the nurses to not revive him and not patch him up. He’s a stronger person now for living through the shit that he had to two years ago. And when Keith almost murdered Lotor because of what he did to Allura… we all have to live through emotions that we don’t necessarily like but once you live through it you will be such an amazing guy!” 

“I don’t want to put in the effort, that’s the problem. Finding the effort to want to think about the walls I've put up for the past 9 years and deal with this shit on top of it? Fuck, Rolo looked like my Uncle and I just can’t handle that Shiro. Everything happened too quickly too fast and I don’t know what to do. I feel so paralyzed and trapped in my own mind that I just want to escape. I want to leave. I don’t want to live through them. I’m content in hiding them away on the back burner again and not feeling through them.” Hunk leaned in to the touch of Shiro’s hands, humming at the feeling of a gentle hand on his face, and not a fist or a knife. “Thank you Shiro, just being around you always helps. I love you so much,”

Shiro choked up, he knew that Hunk was his soulmate, he knows! But Hunk can only see him as a friend. Hunk can only see Shiro as his best bud, amigo, dude, pal, bro… not as a lover, not as anything more. Never as a husband, “I.. love you too, Hunk. I promise, just living through the emotions will be worth it, I’ll be here every step of the way.” Shiro let go of Hunk and stood, “I’m going to make some waffles, you want some?” 

“You? Cook? Shiro, don’t get us kicked out of here so soon. We literally signed an agreement that forbids your ass from “cooking” anything.” 

“What he doesn’t know won't hurt him, right?” 

“The whole complex will smell the burnt waffles, just give me a sec and I’ll cook ‘em.” 

“You don’t need to do that--!” Shiro tried to stop Hunk from getting up

“Oh, I’m going to eat so many Waffles that we’re going to have to get a new mix. While we’re at the store maybe I should get frosting and some milk…” Hunk began thinking to himself as he snailed to the kitchen

“We have three gallons of waffle mix, Hunk, you are not eating all of them!” 

“Oh? Who’s going to stop me? You and your noodle arms?”

“N-N-NOODLE ARMS?!” Shiro flexed “I can bench 350!” 

“Awe, I’m so proud of you!” Hunk cooed as he grabbed the waffle mix and began to get the other ingredients that he wanted to put into it. 

“Don’t patronize me, ain’t no one ever going to lift what you can Mr. Strongman.” Shiro shook his head as he sat at the island right beside the stove top so he could watch the waffles being made. He smiled as he watched a small amount of life spark back into Hunk’s face. Small talk, with no ulterior motive, felt so nice to have. Maybe Hunk will be okay. Maybe everything will work out and Shiro was right. Maybe all Hunk needs is to be treated like a normal human being and to work this out on his own. 

“Stop staring at me like that!” Hunk flicked a little batter towards Shiro landing on his nose

“Oh, you want a food war again? Who won last time?” 

“That was by default because I didn’t want you to waste the cookie dough batter I spent a month in perfecting and I had to cave! I call foul!”

“Call foul all you want, it was completely legal.” Shiro heard his phone vibrate in the other room and excused himself for a second. He looked to the text connected to a group chat of everyone who was just at the house. 

 

> **Shiro 10:08 pm:** He’ll be alright. He just needs time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not every story has a happy ending.  
> This is based on real events that have happened the past few days. I just needed to write about my emotions. I hope you guys liked the way I wrote this and I did this subject justice.


End file.
